Shameless
by NeonJay
Summary: This is the sequel too ; Thats a damn shame.  hope you like it and get a few laughs out of this.  ulquiorra is gonna be out of character alot, but thats what makes this funny.Enjoy.


SHAMELESS

DISCLIAMER : I don't own Bleach…

Sequel to: that's a damn shame.

Ulquiorra was sitting down on a brick thinking back to the previous events , which included rukia who was laying on the grass ,arms length away from him ,eyes closed enjoying the breeze that is until they were interrupted by ichigo's screaming .

"RUKIA DID YA HEAR"? ichigo screamed from a distance.

Rukia opened her eyes to look and turned her head to the side where ichigo's annoying voice can be heard. She saw ichigo running towards her and ulquiorra .

Rukia answered his question when he got close enough to hear her.

" Obviously not." she replied.

By now ulquiorra was sitting next to rukia who had risen to see ichigo face to face . Ulquiorra put an arm around her waist and he heard her sigh softly and she gave him a small smile. Ichigo screamed again.

"RUKIA PAY ATTENTION!" ichigo yelled . Rukia got annoyed and she frowned.

"what is it dumb ass ?" rukia asked annoyed . Rukia felt ulquiorra smirk into her shoulder .

"Nnoitra ! HE COMING TO KILL ME , HIDE ME PLEASE !" ichigo yelled his voice laced with panic and fear. She smirked.

"What did you do to him this time?" ulquiorra asked .

"umm.. Well you see I kinda called him a gay pansy and I told him that he'll never get laid, and now he's after me !" ichigo said loudly.

'This idiot is fucking dead' rukia and ulquiorra both thought, they were both amused by his misery , then out of nowhere Nnoitra shows up and grabs ichigo by the hair . Both ulquiorra and rukia smirked.

"Hey bitch, I'm through fucking around ,now get on your fucking knees and beg me not to get grimmjow to fuck you until you bleed !" Nnoitra yelled at ichigo, while ichigo himself was crying his eyes out.

" I'm SORRY , I'M SORRY , PLEASE NOT GRIMMJOW PLEASE NO!" ichigo screamed out.

Nnoitra smirked evilly at ichigo and turned around still holding ichigo by the hair, he looked at ulquiorra and rukia still smirking .

" so ulquiorra what's up?" nnoitra asked .

" just wondering what your going to do with him." ulquiorra stated amused.

While rukia was laughing her ass off at ichigo .

"hey Nnoitra , how about you make him your bitch and still get grimmjow on him, and chain him to a bed for grimmjow ,also get a whip he'll enjoy it very much." rukia said in a fit of giggles and still managing to have a smirk on her face.

Nnoitra looked at her with an eyebrow raised .

"that sounds fucking perfect , for this gay pansy." nnoitra agreed with rukia.

" I like the way she thinks ulquiorra." nnoitra said .

" that's why I love her, she's sadistic in her own way." ulquiorra stated.

" so strawberry, what should I do with you?" Nnoitra asked evilly .

Ichigo was going to have a panic attack ,until he saw renji kick nnoitra out of the way so he could make a run for it , but in no time Nnoitra had renji by the hair also.

"now look at this here , we have another gay pansy oh and look he tried to save his little lover , ohh boy grimmjow is not going to be happy, mabe I should get him on the both of you ." nnoitra said ,he heard rukia say 'hell yeah, I wanna fucking watch this ,ulquiorra baby can we?' was what rukia said to ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra smirked and grabbed his cell phone and somewhere between the ringing , heard ichigo and renji call them traitors ,and cried there asses off.

Rukia just laughed the more they cried ,and nnoitra was on the verge of laughing also.

Finally grimmjow answered his cell.

"hey grimmjow, we have a surprise for you ,… no .. yeah , just meet us here at the town park , at the grassy side , yeah where we usually smoke at." ulquiorra conversed with grimmjow over the phone, and with that he hung up and waited.

" so he's on his way now?" ichigo asked terrified .

"yes in fact , he's actually looking for you ". ulquiorra replied.

"so baby , what did grimmy say when you told him that neleil wanted to go out with him, she called me yesterday waiting for an answer " rukia asked .

"hmm. Actually he said that he was going to bend her over on his office desk and have his way with her , oh wait I forgot ichigo was still here, ill tell you later okay babe ?" uqluiorra said/asked.

"sure , oh we should watch a movie after this with nnoitra , grimmy and especially neliels sexy ass." rukia said, and ulquiorra gave her a lustful gaze.

" are you trying to excite me already.?" he asked her ,she only smiled.

Before he could ravish her , grimmjow arrived with neleil .

"yo ! Grimmjow, guess what?" nnoitra said.

"umm.. What?" was grimmjo's reply.

'oh I just thought that you should keep your gay pansy on a leash , before some one gets on his ass and beat it ." rukia replied for nnoitra , and everyone was looking at her with an eyebrow raised . Rukia only shrugged and walked over to neleil .

"hey nel, whats up ?" rukia asked

" nothing much just waiting to watch that movie with you guys." neleil said.

" don't worry this wont take too long ." rukia said.

And rukia was right it didn't take long at all, 15 minutes later they were in rukia and ulquiorra's house on the sofa watching american pie. They all had a blast that day and enjoyed to certain gay pansies misery .

It was time for everyone to leave .

"bye everyone , im glad you came, don't do anything I wouldn't do !" rukia waved goodbyes to everyone.

Later that night,

"that was great , I had fun." rukia said breathlessly .

"you have no idea" ulquiorra replied .

THE END!

HOPE YOU GOT A LUAGH OUT OF THIS I KNOW I DID!

Read and review .!


End file.
